raconianheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Daemus
Daemus is the main antagonist of the Agnetia the Alien series. He is an overconfident tyrant who craves power and will stop at nothing to get it. Appearance Daemus is a large red muscular being with grey, stone like skin, a bright red beard (possibly fire or energy), red/white clothing and dark boots. Origin Many years ago, Daemus was a very different person. He lived in harmony with his species. He was a known face in his village, as he was running for a political role. However when a test of strength and speed came into play, Daemus fell into a volcano and found a strange substance. This combination of heat and the substance began to mutate his body and mind. After returning to find his political role lost to another villager. He felt hatred and rage overflow through his once peaceful mind, and was rejected from his village. The mutation began its final stage, mutating his body into the tyrannical beast we know today. He then sensed a rare crystal containing the infinite power he craved and set out to find it... In the Series Daemus managed to track down a shard of the destroyed crystal, but discovered that in order to harness its power he had to rebuild it. He began searching for other parts of the crystal, and located the main shard in another dimension by following a young girl (Agnetia), who had created the crystal in the first place. He managed to absorb the crystal's power, but was defeated by the crystal's consciousness combined with Agnetia. He later rescued Dakota Shane from being arrested, and she joined him on his mission to find the ultimate power. Unfortunately for him, she insisted on being her "pet" Poom with her, and infused its DNA with a squirrel taken from Earth. Daemus had secretly cloned the new hybrid (named "Cyril the Squirrel") in case it should die or be lost. However when the hybrid escaped Daemus' lair and got to the surface of Raconia, it found Agnetia and her friends Bluestreak and Poomy (another Poom). Daemus released a group of Shadors (shadow-like monsters that he had created) to find Cyril, accidentally finding Agnetia and her friends too. They attacked and seemingly killed Agnetia, but were destroyed by Bluestreak. The rest took Cyril back to Daemus' lair. Poomy, believing Cyril to be his brother, managed to track him, and he and Bluestreak found Daemus laboratory, where Daemus had created an army of Cyril clones.At this point, his plan was complete. He had acquired a dying star and infused it with dark energy to absorb Raconia's planetary core. He allowed Dakota to absorb the power first, secretly using her as a test subject. This was revealed by Agnetia moments before Daemus (who had also absorbed the core's energy) killed Dakota. However Dakota survived and had even planned for this, absorbing the dark energy he used to attack her then destroying him by draining his life energy. It's unknown what exactly happened to Daemus' body after this. Gallery Daemus Smash poster.png|Daemus poster Daemus 'kills' dakota.png|Daemus blasts Dakota with energy in an attempt to destroy her Daemus and herald 2.png|Daemus stands up to his unruly daughter Daemus reks Bluestreak.png|Daemus smacks Bluestreak in his lab Daemus' threat.png|Daemus' grave threat to Agnetia at the end of episode 1 Daemus reks Glolite.png|Daemus defeats Aidraxa MMXVII (as Glolite) Daemus first reveal.png|Daemus' first appearance Screenshot 10.png|Daemus' new powers are drained by Nega Dakota DarknessReborn.png|Daemus Reborn Trivia Daemus, like the rest of his kind, survives on light and energy. Due to his mutation though, he can also feed on darkness and negative emotions such as fear, anger and despair. Daemus is rumoured to have a twin brother, but less is known about him than Daemus himself. Category:Antagonists Category:Agnetia the Alien